User talk:WWEFan8989
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the WWE World Heavyweight Championship/Title matches page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Wagnike2 (talk) 01:13, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Tabs *Yeah but all you have to do is simply copy and paste it from the main page, takes a few seconds to do. I mean if not that's cool, I'll do it anyway, it was just a suggestion. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 22:42, August 20, 2014 (UTC) :*Sure thing, I'm always happy to help. Also, while it doesn't really matter if you delete stuff from your talk page, please don't delete stuff from other peoples, even if it was only your own message. It was an easy fix so it didn't matter much to me but someone else may not like it. If you want to add another message so it shows up like mine just add :* in front of it. Also make sure to sign your stuff with "BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 00:56, August 21, 2014 (UTC)" (without the " ") so people can know who left them a message. Keep up the good work though, I'm sure it takes a lot of work and I'm glad someone is working on them. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 00:56, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Title match pages Just a question/suggestion - do you plan on linking to the specific Raw or SD events on these pages? I think you should and that they'd be a lot better if you did. I understand that this is a work in progress and possibly you haven't gotten to that yet. - Wagnike2 (talk) 02:49, August 21, 2014 (UTC) :* Trust me, I know how that goes and I'll try to definitely help you if I can find the time. But I too am constantly bogged down with projects on here. - Wagnike2 (talk) 02:59, August 21, 2014 (UTC) :* I've been browsing around pages all night, getting used to the environment here and discovered more information and title defenses from RAW and SmackDown Episodes. These 10,000 editing I needed to do just became 1,000,000, but in do time I will "catch them all" WWEFan8989 (talk) 09:02, August 21, 2014 (UTC) :*I've done the tabs on the Million Dollar Championship/Title matches. Dean27 (talk) 09:32, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Image names *Hi, please can you name images to say what they are and not just Gallery. I rename that one on the US tag title page The Fabulous Kangaroos if you can name images like this The Fabulous Kangaroos.2 and The Fabulous Kangaroos.3 it would make more sence and also follow the rules of editing here. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 10:08, September 26, 2014 (UTC) World Wrestling Entertainment television programs *Hiya, can you not add this category to individual episode pages. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 22:06, October 4, 2014 (UTC) :*I have un-blocked you because I like your title history edits, but please if myself or Nic ask you not to carry on with something, please do not delete the message and carry on. If you do not agree with the message then pop us a message back on our wall and will be discuss. Thanks. Dean27 (talk) 22:22, October 4, 2014 (UTC) :*Ok, your message came in too late before I could read it, I don't know what happened to the deleted message, must have been a system error. I don't know about you, but I thought they would look better to have more related tags. More than ever, alot of your episodes and information have flaws, the dates are wrong, miss information, wrong pictures to episodes in lue of dates and eras. I strongly believe I can make them better, but if these rules are going to prevent me from making these pages look more interesting or perfect, then I will resign, and hopefully someone else comes around who has enough patience to do over 1,000,000 edits day and night as I did. Trust me, you don't want to lose me mate, I mean you can get ride of me, but there probably won't be someone as dedicated as I am who is willing to cover all title matches from all years from all events televised or not, as well as getting every single corrected information there ever was in pro wrestling. I mean I'm up till 3am working on them, trying to get these badges in which you are preventing me from getting. I mean I do have the potential to be #1 here, but it looks like you want to stay in that postion. I walked out on wikimapia, I walked out on google.maps because the administrators there didn't take my corrected perfectly done work seriously. You know what son, on second thought, I quit. I've waisted my life being glued here to a computer 12 hours a day every day, I'm going to go out and enjoy life. Now you know how Vince and the WWE feels when CM Punk walked out. I wouldn't waiste time replying to this message. Will I come back?WWEFan8989 (talk) 23:01, October 4, 2014 (UTC) :*Cool no probs. I was going to listen to all you said as you have a good point on some things. But no worries. enjoy going out. :) Dean27 (talk) 23:05, October 4, 2014 (UTC)